Kamu
by baebych
Summary: [Oneshoot/Based on Half True Stories] "Karena hanya kamu yang merubahku menjadi seperti ini"-Chanyeol. Ini adalah cerita tentang perjuangan seorang Park Chanyeol demi 'kamu'. Apakah kamu menyadari itu? BL. ChanBaek, Chanyeol Baekhyun with other cast. Rnr?
Hari ini kelas akhir di SMA Jungdo akan melaksanakan ujian akhir.

Chanyeol, siswa kelas 3-E berjalan perlahan di koridor menuju kelasnya, menggenggam beberapa kertas yang berisi kisi-kisi serta soal latihan untuk materi ujian hari ini di tangan kiri serta roti di tangan kanan.

Ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

Chanyeol adalah murid yang biasa saja –ya oleh karena itu ia ditempatkan di kelas E. Malah, Chanyeol dikenal sebagai murid paling pendiam daripada semua murid yang berada di kelasnya.

Ketika semua murid di kelasnya mengajaknya untuk membolos, minum-minuman keras, maupun mengikuti balapan liar, ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala dengan sopan seraya menjawab,

"Tidak, terima kasih. _Abeoji_ akan marah jika mengetahui anaknya tidak menjadi apa yang ia harapkan"

Percayalah, itu hanya 20% benar

 _Lalu 80%nya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Baebych Proudly Present**

" **Kamu"**

 **Based on (my friend-half) TRUE STORY.**

 **BL, ChanBaek with other cast**

 **ENJOY!**

Chanyeol duduk di kursi empuk dengan meja bersih yang sudah tersedia alat tulis didepannya. Matanya masih konsisten untuk menelanjangi materi di kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sementara, teman lainnya menikmati waktu sebelum bel berbunyi dengan berbincang dengan teman lainnya. Sesekali mereka terkikik dengan lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh mereka sendiri.

 _Receh_

Chanyeol memantapkan dirinya untuk fokus walau dirinya tetap manusia biasa –yang akan tertawa saat orang lain melontarkan lelucon, apalagi dibalik diamnya Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia cukup receh dalam selera humor.

 _Fokus, Chanyeol. Fokus._

"Buat apa kau susah-susah belajar? Akan sia-sia, kau tahu?"

Ucapan dari seseorang di depan mejanya sontak membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat sosok Kris berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya, Chanyeol hanya melihat Kris dengan penuh tanya.

Kris merebut soal dari tangan Chanyeol bahkan sebelum lelaki itu sadari, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke belakang dirinya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Dengar Chanyeol. Satu kelas ini sudah mendapat _bocoran_ kunci jawaban ujian. Bahkan bukan cuma kelas ini, kelas lainpun begitu.", ucap Kris dengan nada yang terkesan santai.

Chanyeol menunduk dalam-dalam.

 _Ia tidak boleh kalah, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk melawan mahluk didepannya ini._

Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya, ia lantas mendongakan kepalannya menatap Kris dengan senyum idiot terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ah Kris, bolehkah aku melihat kunci jawaban yang telah kau salin?", tanya Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum miring, merasa dirinya telah menang dalam mempengaruhi Chanyeol untuk _solid_ denganseluruh murid di kelas mereka. Kris mengeluarkan kertas kecil namun cukup panjang dan berisi coretan-coretan kasar. "Hati-hati, kertas ini gampang so-"

KRIEET

"-bek."

Sebelum Kris menuntaskan kata-katanya, Chanyeol merebut kertas milik Kris dan merobeknya. Tepat dihadapan Kris yang terlihat mematung saat kertasnya sudah berubah ke dalam beberapa bagian.

"Tanpa kertas ini, kau bukan apa-apa."

Ucapan Chanyeol mengundang emosi Kris, ia ingin menonjok pipi Chanyeol namun, Chanyeol yang pernah belajar bela diri tentunya bisa menangkal itu dengan mudah.

Kris membalikkan badannya, berusaha tidak mencoba kembali untuk membuat memar pipi Chanyeol dan ingin meminjam contekan milik teman lainnya –tentunya untuk menyalin kembali namun-

TEEEEEEETTTTTTTT

-bel telah berbunyi.

 _Poor you, Kris._

.

.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah melewati hari-hari ujian yang penuh dengan ketegangan. Setelah ujian, mereka akan diberikan hari untuk libur selama tiga hari – _seakan akan para guru mengucapkan selamat berlibur dengan deg-degan!_ Karena liburan hanya berfungsi untuk siswa. Sedangkan para guru sibuk mengoreksi dan mempertimbangkan apakah siswa/i berhak lulus atau tidak.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu siswa yang _nyantai_. Ia merasa, ia bisa mengerjakan semua soal tersebut.

-ya walau ada beberapa soal yang hitung kancing

Namun, ia rasa 90% pasti benar.

Pede memang, tapi itulah Park Chanyeol, _kan?_

.

.

Hari pertama libur ini, Chanyeol menggunakan waktu untuk bersepeda mengelilingi kompleks sambil menjalani _part-time_ sebagai pengantar susu.

Untuk kalian yang bertanya, yea sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah remaja yang berasal dari keluarga mampu. Chanyeol hanya melamar sebagai pengantar susu untuk menambah uang sakunya (untuk membeli _action figure_ yang harganya selangit) serta demi melancarkan _modus_ nya.

Ia senang melihat berbagai respon dari konsumen susu dari tiap rumah yang ia datangi. Ada yang tampak senang dan sangat berterima kasih padanya, ada yang kesal karena dirinya telat –dan ia hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil memasang tampang idiot, ada yang langsung menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Kendaraan beroda dua tanpa _knalpot_ itu berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis namun mereka masih menyisakan lahan untuk tanaman di depannya. Ada seorang lelaki manis bersurai coklat madu sedang menyiram bunga mawar putih. Chanyeol berteriak, "Paket susu!". Sontak, lelaki manis itu tersentak kebelakang sambil mengelus dadanya. Ia lalu berlari menuju pagar.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

"Hei.", Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memuja lelaki manis ini dalam hati. _Bagaimana dengan rambut berantakan, sendal jepit, dan kaus kebesaran, ia terlihat begitu manis?_

Chanyeol menyodorkan sekotak susu besar untuk lelaki itu, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menatap kotak itu heran.

"Aku –dan keluargaku tidak pernah memesan susu, Chanyeol. Mungkin kau salah orang."

"Tidak, aku memang ingin memberikan ini padamu. Terima saja dulu, urusan kau mau minum atau mau kau buang ke tempat sampah, itu bukan urusanku."

Lelaki bersurai madu itu akhirnya menerima susu kotak tersebut. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol.",ucapnya riang.

Chanyeol menaiki sepedanya kembali. Ia berucap, "Tentu!", sambil berlalu.

 _-apapun untukmu._

.

.

Chanyeol hari itu juga, berhenti dari kerjaannya dalam mengantar susu.

Di hari kedua liburannya, ia mengajak _puppy_ kesayangannya yang bernama Chad untuk lari pagi.

Ia memegang tali Chad agar puppy itu selalu berada dalam pengawasannya. Mengapa? Karena puppy itu terkadang bandel. Ia tak ragu untuk menyalak pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang digendong ibunya, atau bahkan tertidur di atas taman bunga di rumah Mr Kim –dan tidak lupa memberi tanda berupa kotoran yang ia buang secara cuma-cuma.

Ia berlari bersama Chad, melewati rumah demi rumah, sambil bernyanyi dengan _random_ nya.

Sampai, mereka tiba didepan rumah _lelaki manis_ yang kemarin.

Sekarang, pemandangan yang tersaji bukan lagi seperti kemarin, hari ini lelaki manis itu sedang membaca majalah –yang Chanyeol tidak bisa lihat judulnya apa karena ia tidak memakai contact lens maupun kacamata.

Lelaki itu memakai celana pendek, kaki kirinya ia letakan diatas paha kanannya.

 _Celana pendek membuat betis mulusnya terekspos dengan jelas._

Chanyeol kembali memijak bumi saat mendengar Chad menyalak dan lelaki manis itu sudah meletakkan majalahnya di meja bundar sebelah kursi.

Lelaki itu nampak berlari menuju pagar sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ada apa lagi, Chanyeol? Apa ada susu lagi?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan melewati rumahmu, bersama Chad."

"Chad? Apa Chad yang kau maksud itu anjing kecil ini?", tanya lelaki itu antusias sambil terus memandangi Chad.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Lelaki bersurai madu itu langsung menggendong Chad dan mengusap kepalanya.

 _Aneh, biasanya Chad langsung memberontak bila orang selain Chanyeol memegangnya._

"Seandainya aku mempunyai _puppy_ seimut ini, ya."

Chanyeol langsung berkata dengan spontannya, "Mulai sekarang, dia milikmu."

Lelaki itu memberikan tatapan kaget pada Chanyeol, "Serius? Kau pasti bercanda Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Aku serius. Masih berekor-ekor _puppy_ di rumahku. Ia mungkin akan lebih terurus bila bersamamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

Lelaki bersurai madu itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih Chanyeol, terima kasih."

Satu lagi kebohongan yang Chanyeol perbuat hari ini,

 _Ia hanya memiliki seekor puppy, ia menyayanginya, dan sekarang ia memberikannya kepada orang lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari terakhir liburannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko es krim.

Ia membeli semua jenis eskrim.

 _Terutama yang rasa strawberry, itu adalah suatu kewajiban_.

Ia kembali menuju rumahnya, mengambil sepeda dan beberapa kotak makanan anjing dan tak lupa es krim itu sendiri. Ia membayangkan reaksi lelaki bersurai madu tersebut. Apakah ia akan kaget mendapati dirinya kembali lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya?

.

Chanyeol heran mendapati lelaki manis itu tidak berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Ia lalu memencet bel, dan dibuka oleh wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya –ibunya.

"Kau pasti mencari anakku, ya? Masuklah! Ia sedang pergi bersama seseorang."

 _Seseorang?_

Chanyeol termenung, lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak usah, _ahjumma_. Tolong berikan ini padanya. Ini ada beberapa kotak berisi makanan anak anjing yang kemarin saya berikan serta saya salah membeli es krim, sepertinya anak tante suka rasa strawberry, ya? Ini semua untuknya."

Ahjumma itu menerima dengan senang namun, tersirat raut kasihan pada remaja didepannya. "Kau tidak apa tidak mampir?"

"Tidak apa, ahjumma.", ia menaikki sepedanya kembali. "Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya, ahjumma. Saya permisi dulu.", lanjutnya sambil mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumah lelaki manis itu.

 _Masih ada hari esok, gunakan hari itu dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau gagal._

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pengumuman kelulusan dilaksanakan.

Seluruh siswa sudah tersebar di aula, menunggu kepastian dari para guru mereka. Sejauh ini, belum ada pengumuman yang ditempel.

" _Pengumuman akan ditempel 5 menit lagi. Dalam 5 menit, dimohon para siswa mengosongi wilayah dekat podium. Karena pengumuman akan ditempel di area itu, terima kasih."_

Chanyeol nampak santai memakai headset yang tersambung dengan handphonenya. Ia bersandar di tembok dekat pintu masuk aula. Ia memasukan tangannya ke saku celana, ekor matanya bergerak tajam, seolah sedang mencari dalam diam.

Ketika sudah ketemu, matanya tak pernah lepas dari orang itu. Setiap pergerakannya, se-incipun, ia tetap mengamatinya.

 _Jangan kacaukan hari ini, jangan kacaukan hari ini, jangan kacaukan hari ini.._

.

.

5 menit berlalu.

Seperti janjinya, guru-guru membawa kertas besar (yang tampak seperti poster) dari pintu belakang aula. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, seolah tidak memperdulikan murid-murid yang bergerumul dihadapannya. Mereka menempel kertas itu secara berurut. Setelah selesai, mereka keluar melalui pintu belakang aula. Dan dengan sekejap, murid-murid langsung berebutan melihat pengumuman.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan orang itu yang berusaha menyelinap diantara orang-orang yang badannya lebih besar darinya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa orang itu akan menjadi _rempeyek_ saat keluar dari kerumunan.

Chanyeol sendiri belum tertarik untuk melihat pengumuman saat kondisinya sedang penuh sesak seperti saat ini.

 _Kenapa tidak ada satu orang yang memotret semua hasilnya dan menyebarkannya di grup line angkatan?_

Chanyeol mendengus, jika ia ingin berbicara kepada ketua angkatanpun, mungkin usulnya tidak akan didengar. Karena kembali lagi, _ia bukan siapa-siapa._

Ia mulai melihat teman satu angkatannya tumbang satu-persatu. Mungkin ia tidak lulus, atau mungkin nilainya kecil meskipun ia lulus, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing.

"Kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Suara itu memecah fokus Chanyeol, ia memandangi siapa yang bertanya. Ternyata, Kim Suho. Ketua angkatannya. "Ya, saya. Ada apa?"

Kim Suho tersenyum ramah dan menjulurkan tangan, "Awalnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau seseorang dari kelas E itu mampu. But still, selamat karena menduduki posisi kedua lulusan dengan nilai terbaik."

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Suho lalu tersenyum senang, "Ini aku salah satu pembuktinya, haha. Terima kasih, Suho. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku harus mengurusi siswa yang sedang _down_ terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi, selamat!", ucap Suho sambil melambaikan tangan menjauh dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol balas dengan senyum sopan.

 _Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangannya._

Lelaki bersurai madu berhasil keluar dari kerumunan, ia tersenyum sendiri saat berhasil keluar dari kerumunan. Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya. Mereka tepat berhadapan di tengah-tengah aula.

Chanyeol membuka suara, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa lulusan terbaik angkatan ini."

Lelaki bersurai madu itu tersenyum, "Kau juga tidak kalah hebat. Kita hanya beda satu poin, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak tahu, karena aku sendiri belum lihat pengumumannya."

Lawan bicaranya memanyunkan bibir, "Aneh juga dirimu. Disaat yang lain panik, kau tampak biasa saja. Sudah optimis lulus, eoh?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "Jelas! Untuk memenuhi janjiku pada seseorang."

"Dan siapakah orang itu?"

"Dirimu, Baekhyun."

.

"Janji kita 10 tahun yang lalu. Disaat aku dengan lancangnya mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu disaat kita akan berpisah. Aku yakin, hari itu kita akan bersama kembali. Di ayunan rumahku. Kau duduk dipangkuanku, karena kala itu kau menolak untuk memangkuku. Kau bilang aku berat, ingat? Kau ingin suatu saat nanti, aku mendatangimu dengan sekotak susu, anak anjing, dan es krim yang banyak dan rasanya harus strawberry. Dan, aku harus kuat tanpamu. Aku harus tetap belajar, nilaiku harus tetap tinggi tanpa kamu disisiku."

"Chan- aku-"

"Aku sempat depresi, Baek. Aku tidak mau makan. Puppy yang aku berikan tempo hari, ia menemaniku setiap saat. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Aku mengusir orang yang berusaha mendekatiku. Tapi aku perlahan bangkit, karena kau akan membenciku jika tahu kondisiku seperti ini. Setidaknya, aku terbuka kalau ada orang yang ingin berbicara padaku, aku mulai makan kembali, aku mekukan olahraga rutin, tapi bayangmu tetap ada di kepalaku, Baek.", ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum miris.

"Chan.."

"Sampai aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang murid pindahan dari luar kota. Aku biasanya tidak pernah peduli soal itu. Tapi, aku langsung berlari menembus kerumunan untuk mengetahui apakah itu dirimu atau bukan. Dan aku senang, aku senang bahwa itu dirimu! Dan semenjak itu, aku mulai memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku dan belajar untuk ujian akhir ini."

"Stop."

"Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah menepati janji kita. Susu, anak anjing, es krim, dan seperti yang kau lihat. Nilaiku berada tepat dibawahmu dengan usaha sendiri."

"Yeol, aku mohon berhenti."

Chanyeol berlutut, mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah dari _blazer_ nya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menerimaku. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

Suasanya riuh di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi hening. Beberapa pasang mata menatap adegan mereka seperti menonton drama romantis.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Idiot. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

 **END**

Author Note : Saya mau bikin plot twist ga tega sama readers wkwk. Terima kasih buat yang bersedia mampir dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. Saya lagi belum ada inspirasi untuk melanjutkan FF Want U, tapi tinggal sedikit lagi. Mungkin besok atau lusa akan saya post. Doakan saya tidak ada halangan. ^^v

Luv ! 3


End file.
